The Barbie Diaries
The Barbie Diaries is a CGI animated Barbie movie released in 2006. It follows Barbie through a year in high school, as she encounters love, magic, and true friendship. Official Summary "So, you're like, not going to believe this awesome story. It's filled with friendship and magic, super cool music, stylish fashion and, of course, romance!" "It's a new school year, and I hope it's going to be totally magical! I love hanging out with my best friends 'cause we always have a blast. I play guitar in our band, and we really rock (even if we haven't played in front of anybody yet)! I also work at the school TV station, which is my absolute dream (even though I have to do silly errands for Raquelle!)" "Oh, I almost forgot - I also have a huge crush on the most popular boy - he hasn't noticed me yet, but he will! With a special diary and a charm bracelet, I'm gaining the confidence to reach for all my dreams. Find out how cool, fun and exciting life can be in "The Barbie™ Diaries"!" Plot After Barbie, Tia and Courtney have band practice, they go to a beach with their friend Kevin, who loves to make films. It is the last day before their sophomore year at high school begins, so, at sunset, they each make a wish for the new school year: Barbie wishes to anchor the school news channel; Courtney wishes to improve her drumming; and Tia wishes to be class president, but Kevin refuses to say his wish out loud. The next day, Barbie drives to school with Courtney and Tia, but her ex-best friend Raquelle steals their parking space. In school, Barbie is distracted by her crush Todd, a jock who is dating Raquelle. Todd and Raquelle go to a lawn where the popular kids hang out, and Barbie imagines being popular like them. Raquelle teases Barbie for watching Todd, and Barbie mentions to her friends that she and Raquelle used to be friends before Raquelle became popular. Barbie goes to talk to Mr. Wexler for a news anchor audition, but Raquelle auditions too. Raquelle gets the anchor position and Barbie only gets to be her assistant. Later, Kevin phones Barbie to tell her and her two friends, Tia and Courtney, to come to the front of their school, and they quickly meet up with him. Kevin shows Barbie and her friends a video of Todd and Raquelle having a fight and breaking up, so when Barbie sees Todd again, she comforts him. Kevin films Tia's class president campaign, and Barbie and Todd become friends and he drives her home. Barbie and Kevin later have a movie night together, and he tells Barbie to co-anchor with Raquelle. Barbie asked Mr Wexler if she could co-anchor, but he would only agree if she had a good enough story. Todd comes to see Barbie, but Raquelle wants him to leave. Barbie's friends are happy that she and Todd are friends and say they could go to the Fall Formal — the school dance — together. Todd asks Barbie to watch him at football practice, and, as Todd pays more attention to Barbie, it annoys Raquelle. Barbie goes to the mall with Tia and Courtney to get an outfit for the Fall Formal, but Todd phones Barbie to tell her he is dating Raquelle again. Raquelle, who was also shopping in the same store with her friends, Regen and Dawn, picks on Barbie. A shop assistant, Stephanie, who witnesses this, feels sorry for Barbie and gives her a free bracelet and diary. Barbie feels humiliated the next day at school and writes in her diary. She later drops her bracelet, and when she finds it she also sees a poster for Fall Formal band auditions. She signs up her band, Charmz, that she is in with Tia and Courtney. Barbie later tells Kevin that all Raquelle cares about it being popular, not the news. This gives Barbie an idea to study what makes popular students different from unpopular students. Kevin brings Barbie a camera for her study. Courtney and Tia see, by the way Kevin looks at Barbie, that he has a crush on her. Kevin doesn't want to tell Barbie his feelings because she already has a crush on Todd. At school, Tia and Courtney witness Todd and Raquelle having an argument. Barbie shows Tia and Courtney a lip gloss disguised as a text highlighter. Barbie goes to her locker at gets a note from a secret admirer. Courtney and Tia know it's Kevin, but Barbie doesn't. Barbie is asked to make lipstick highlighters by other students, and Regen and Dawn invite Barbie to hang out with them instead of Tia and Courtney. Barbie agrees, but says it is only for her study. Kevin later asks Barbie about her secret admirer, and she thinks it is Todd. Raquelle tells Regen and Dawn not to hang out with Barbie, but they ignore her and spent time with Barbie anyway. Raquelle tries to make Barbie miserable, but Barbie ignores her. She stills gets secret admirer letters, and the latest one says she will see her admirer at lunch. She does, when she sits with Kevin, but she still thinks it's Todd because he walked past her table. Charmz do their Fall Formal audition, but afterwards, the principal gives them detention because of Barbie's lip gloss highlighters. Tia and Courtney were angry with Barbie because of this, but they cheered up when it was announced that they would be performing at the Fall Formal. Barbie thinks that her luck is because of the diary. She realises that everything she wrote in her diary came true. Barbie goes back to the store to talk to Stephanie, but the only store assistant doesn't know who Stephanie is. She looks strikingly similar to Stephanie, however much older. At school, Barbie and Courtney help Tia put up fliers for her class president campaign. They are also helping her do a rally at lunch. Barbie gets another letter from her admirer and she says she will tell Regen and Dawn she is getting love notes from Todd while he is dating Raquelle. She figures that if she tells Dawn and Regan they will begin to trust her more, thus improving her story. Tia and Courtney are unsure of this because they know it's Kevin, but Barbie goes to the popular lawn to tell them instead of doing Tia's rally. As Barbie becomes more popular, she begins hanging out with Regen and Dawn for real, and gossiping about them behind their backs. Tia an Courtney realise that Barbie would rather be popular and do her study that rehearse with Charmz, but Kevin shows Tia and Courtney their teaser to Mr. Wexler to prove Barbie is just acting. While Barbie sits with Regen and Dawn on the popular lawn, they told her to talk to Todd about the secret admirer letters. Barbie shows Mr. Wexler her study film and he wants her to anchor it live on Friday night. At a band rehearsal, Barbie and her friends celebrate Barbie getting to anchor. Barbie thanks them for being patient but Regen and Dawn confront Barbie for using them. Raquelle and her friends pick on Barbie, and Raquelle steals Barbie's bracelet after finding out Todd might be sending Barbie secret notes. Kevin shows Courtney and Tia the film Barbie will broadcast, but they find out she gossiped and spread rumors about them. They confront Barbie, and she explains herself but they don't want to be her friend or do the Fall Formal any more. When Barbie anchors her story, Tia and Courtney watch anyway. Barbie decides to not to show her film, and instead shows one of Kevin's films. She apologises to her friends and they forgive her, and agree to perform at the Fall Formal. Barbie is sad that she lost her bracelet, but Kevin comforts her and she grows more confident with herself. She and her friends go to the Fall Formal and Charmz performs. Raquelle tells Todd to leave with her, but he ignores her and later dances with Barbie. Barbie mentions the secret notes, but when he says he didn't write them, she realises Kevin was her secret admirer. She dances with Kevin and he gives her the bracelet Raquelle stole, which he found on the floor after Raquelle left. At the end of the movie, they have a movie night together. Cast Voices *Barbie: Kelly Sheridan *Courtney: Sarah Edmondson *Tia: Venus Terzo *Raquelle: Chiara Zanni *Kevin: Matt Hill *Todd: Andrew Francis *Regen: Maryke Hendrikse *Dawn: Anna Cummer *Stephanie: Heather Doerksen *Mr. Wexler/Popular Boy 2: Joseph May (as Joe May) *The DJ: Ashleigh Ball *Passing Girl 2: Venus Terzo *Mr. Bennett & Stage Manager: Michael Daingerfield (as Michael Dangerfield) *Other Sales Girl: Tabitha St. Germain *Principal Peters / Passing Girl 1: Cathy Weseluck *Aden Hakimi: Various (uncredited) Motion Capture Talent *Barbie: Katelyn Tarver *Courtney: Sierra Richter *Tia/Passing Girl 2: Crystel Anderson *Raquelle: Katelyn Gaines *Kevin: Brandon Yanez *Todd: Alex Colvin *Regen/The DJ: Maggie Broome *Dawn: Natalie Maso *Stephanie/Principal Peters/Passing Girl 1/Other Sales Girl: Caitlin Greer *Mr. Wexler/Popular Boy 2/Mr. Bennett & Stage Manager: Bruce Knapp Music The music from this movie was fully featured on the PC game for the movie, "The Barbie Diaries: High School Mystery", and Mattel released the official soundtrack for the movie. *"This Is Me" by Skye Sweetnam *"Invisible" by Ke$ha *"I Don't Wanna Sleep" by Deanna DellaCioppa *"Where You Belong" by Huckapoo *"Real Life" by Skye Sweetnam *"Girl Most Likely To" by Skye Sweetnam *"Feels Like Love" by Dana Calitri *"Note To Self" by Skye Sweetnam *"Fate Finds A Way" by Elanya DVD Special Features There is the Cootie Catcher Fortune Teller Game, and a music video for "This Is Me" that features Skye Sweetnam. There is also a behind-the-scenes featurette about Sweetnam named "The Scoop on Skye Sweetnam". Kevin's Paper Clip Movie is shown fully, and there Bloopers. Bloopers *Barbie defiles in her costumes in front of Tia and Courtney. *Todd poses in front of his cabinet's mirror. *Raquelle poses in Barbie's dress in front of Regen and Dawn. *Todd and his friend playing soccer. *Barbie imagines herself throwing a bottle of water on Raquelle. *Kevin juggles in canteen. *Kevin shows Barbie how do ninjas fight. *Barbie rides around on her scooter. *Barbie imagines throwing coffee cups on Raquelle and Mr Wexler. *Barbie, Tia and Courtney meet Stephanie. Barbie defiles|Barbie defiles Todd and the mirror-0|Todd poses Raquelle defiles|Raquelle defiles Todd playing|Todd playing Barbie water|Barbie and water Kevin juggles|Kevin juggles Kevin does ninja|Kevin shows ninjas Barbie scooter|Barbie drives around Barbie coffee|Barbie and coffee Meet Stephanie|Barbie, Tia and Courtney meet Stephanie Gallery 51721YWMXJL._SS500_.jpg Barbie-Tia-and-Coutney-in-the-school-halls-the-barbie-diaries-22597874-1280-960.jpg download (34).jpg in the garage.jpg this is me barbie diaries.jpg|The "This Is Me" sequence barbie diaries 2.jpg|Waiting for the sunset watching the sunset.jpg|Watching the sunset TheBarbieDiaries's ball.jpg The Barbie Diaries Logo.png Barbie Diaries Soundtrack.png Merchandise Movie The Barbie Diaries Cover.png Video Game 51KZQM76G2L.jpg|PC version of The Barbie Diaries 61HNSMBSB1L.jpg|GBA version of The Barbie Diaries Books The_Barbie_Diaries_Book_1.jpg Dolls PP1993.jpg|Barbie doll BarbieTheDiariesTiaDoll.jpg|Tia doll 41YERRM6PHL.jpg|Courtney doll The_Barbie_Diaries_Raquelle_Doll.jpg|Raquelle doll Videos The Barbie™ Diaries - Official Trailer The Barbie™ Diaries - "This is Me" by Skye Sweetnam- Music Video Trivia *The movie is meant to have a distinctive toon-shaded style. *''The Barbie Diaries'' was trailered on three million Barbie DVDs and videos and it has been promoted on the Barbie.com website since November 2005. *''The Barbie Diaries'' was the first release for Barbie outside of the "Princess" line of videos and DVDs. *Barbie's speaking voice, Kelly Sheridan, said that The Barbie Diaries is very different from all the movies she worked on. *Courtney's concert drumkit is wrong. It has too many of cymbals, two bass drums (one is unneeded) and she didn't kick the pedals to play bass drum and cymbals. Also Known As *''Barbie Diaries: The Bracelet''AKA *''Barbie Diaries 1: Charmed Life''AKA *Albanian - Ditari i Barbit *German - Das Barbie Tagebuch *Dutch - De Barbie dagboeken *Italian - Il diario di Barbie *French - Le journal de Barbie *Spanish - El Diario de Barbie *Polish - Pamiętniki Barbie *Greek - Το ημερολόγιο της Μπάρμπι *Persian - خاطرات باربى References External links *Official US Site Category:The Barbie Diaries Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Modern movies Category:Musicals